1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable electronic device and an operation method thereof, and more particularly to a portable electronic device with alarm clock function and an operation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the convenience of the user, the alarm clock normally provides extra function to wake up the sleepyhead. For example, the alarm clock can be set to ring again 5˜10 minutes after the first ring, so that the user can stay in bed for a while. However, since the alarm clock is so convenient, the user may easily turn it off without even opening his/her eyes. Consequently, the user may easily oversleep. Nowadays, there are many complicated alarm clocks available in the market. For example, for the wheel-shape alarm clock that runs here and there after ringing, the user must catch it in order to turn it off. However, such type of alarm clock is an extra cost for those who are used to use mobile phone as the alarm clock.